I'm not Claudia
by destinyfaith
Summary: YEY FINALLY SECOND CHAPTER. Jenny's thinking about Nick and falls asleep. Spoilers for 3.03.
1. I'm not Claudia

Jenny Lewis sat on the sofa in her flat, alone. It was quiet around her, and dark. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind. Did that really happen? Or was it only a bad bad nightmare? No, it wasn't. It was real. A tear rolled down her face. Just the thought of Nick Cutter almost made her cry.

She heard a noise behind her, the whine of a door. She turned round.

"Who's there?" She asked into the dark, feeling silly right away. 'Who should be there? It must have been the wind.' She thought.

"It's me." A familiar voice answered. A person came towards her.

Jenny froze. Even if she couldn't see him, she knew who he was. She got up and reached her hand out because it was so dark.

"Nick." She whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"It's OK, now I'm here." He answered and gently touched her cheek. Now he was standing in front of her and she could feel his breathe on her face. Then she kissed him.

"I love you Claudia Brown." He said.

Jenny took a step back and looked deep into his eyes.

"But I'm not Claudia." She whispered, a tear rolling down her face.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. Jenny opened her eyes slowly realizing that it was only a dream. She took her cell phone and read the message.

_Anomaly at the airport. Hurry up._

Jenny wiped her tears away. 'There was no chance for me. He liked _her_, not _me_.' She got up, took her jacket and left the flat.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review. :)_


	2. Why did I let him go?

_Finally I wrote a second chapter. Hope you enjoy. (I know, one sentence of the extract isn't right, but although I watched the scene a million times, I didn't get it, sorry.)_

* * *

She sat there for hours now, looking at the photograph. Her long red hair was hanging over her face, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Although she wanted to, she couldn't stop looking at that stupid photograph. How was it possible? How was it possible that this woman looked so damn similar to her? No, she did exactly look like her. And there were so much more open questions, but right now this wasn't the important part for her. The important part was, that Nick only liked her because he saw this other woman in her. And that was what really made her miserable. Claudia Brown. How often did he call her by that name? A million times surely. No, she couldn't stay. Cutter was the only one, who held her at this place. And now he had gone. It was like a Déjà vu, like this had happened time ago. She knew that it wouldn't end well. But she let him go. She let him go although she had a bad feeling about the situation. _It was wrong. It was wrong. It was so fucking wrong._ Why didn't she stop him? Why did she let him go? _It wasn't your fault_, Sarah said to her. But in Jenny's opinion, it was. She let him go. The only way to forget about it was leaving. Yes, she would miss her work, and of course Connor and Abby and also Lester, but if she stayed, she would never be able to move on. Now it was time to go for her.

_"You can't leave."_

_"I have to."_

_"It's your team."_

_"No, it was Cutter's, and now its yours. I don't belong here any more."_

_"Of course you do!"_

_"Danny, I died today. I think I should leave as long as I can."_

_"I know you and I know all about Claudia Brown. I'm sure there's some perfectly rational explanation."_

_"Yeah, that's what I used to think."_

_"Maybe we all lived other lives but what's important is who we are right now."_

_"You're absolutely right and that's exactly why I have to go. Danny, if i stay here, I'll always always be looking back wondering who I really am. I just want to go and try to forget about the ARC and forget about the creatures and the anomalies, and most of all I really want to try to forget about Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown. You said yourself you only live once."_

_"You can try to forget him but you never will."_

_"Hmm..."_

_"Good luck!"_

Maybe that was everything she needed. Some luck to lead her life in the right direction. All she wanted was to forget about Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown. But you'll never forget the person you really love.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review. :)_


End file.
